


Menorah Teething Rings

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Happy Hanukkah.





	Menorah Teething Rings

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Menorah Teething Rings   
Author: Perpetual Motion   
Webpage: www.geocities.com/iwannabedonna   
Fandom: West Wing   
Category: Slash, Humor   
Rating: CHILD   
Pairing: Josh/Toby   
Spoilers:   
Series: No.   
Summary: Happy Hanukkah.   
Archive Instructions: Go for it.  
Disclaimer: They're not mine. I just enjoy playing with them. I always return them, I promise.  
Author's Notes: I know this is a few days late, but that's the way the muse bounces, sometimes. Please accept it with my apologies, and give a nod to Nomi for help with my numerous Hanukkah questions. I didn't use most of the information she gave me like I planned, but I'm very grateful for the assistance. 

**Menorah Teething Rings By Perpetual Motion**

CJ walked into Toby's office and stopped dead. "Toby."

"Yeah?"

"Joanie's chewing on candles."

Toby's eyes came up from his report and looked over at the playpen where Joanie lay, kicking her feet. "Oh. That's a teething ring."

"It looks like a menorah." CJ walked across the floor and looked into the playpen. "It *is* a menorah."

"Rebecca found it. It was one of Joanie's Hanukkah gifts."

"Where in the world did your sister find a menorah teething ring?"

"Josh and I aren't asking. We find it safer for both our sanities." Toby stood up and walked over. He leaned into the playpen and picked up his daughter. She cooed at him. He cooed back, causing CJ to chuckle. "What?"

"I never pictured you to be a cooer."

"You should see what Josh does."

"She will not." Josh stood in the office doorway. "We're going to be late."

"Hold her." Toby handed Joanie over and reached for his coat and briefcase.

"Where are you two running off to?" CJ helped slip Joanie's arms into her coat and settled the hat on her head.

"Temple for menorah lighting. We've only got an electric, non-heating bulb one at home. We want Joanie to have the full experience."

"Even if she's to little to remember anything."

"We're parents. We spoil." Josh grinned and kissed Joanie on the cheek. "Ready, Toby?"

"Just a sec." Toby grabbed the diaper bag, handed Joanie her gray teddy bear, which she clutched hard, and grabbed his yarmulke from the edge of his desk. "Let's go."

CJ waved at them as they walked down the hall. "Happy Hanukkah, you three!"


End file.
